Edward und Marisa
by NicoleKidmanFanxD
Summary: Etwas über die Ehe zwischen Marisa und Edward und wie Marisa an Lord Asriel gekommen ist ;)


Marisa Coulter lief mit ihrem Mann Edward Coulter, ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren und braunen Augen, den langen Gang des Royal Arctic Institutes entlang. Es war mal wieder eins dieser langweiligen Abendessen zu dem ihr Mann sie dauernt mitschleppte um allen zu zeigen, wie schön seine Frau war. Marisa hatte Edward nicht aus liebe geheiratet, sondern um Macht zu erlangen, die sie nun fast hat. Edward war ein Politiker und unter anderem einer der engsten Berater des Königs. Sie saßen an einem langen Tisch und um sie waren fast nur Männer. Edward hatte sie mit einigen Bekannt gemacht. Neben ihr saß zum Beispiel Lord Carlo Boreal, ein 50 Jähriger Mann in einem schwarzen Smoking. Gegenüber von ihr saß Henry Middelton, ein berühmter Forscher, der in der Arktis Fossilien ausgegraben hatte. Ein gwisser Lord Asriel Belacqua sollte eigentlich noch kommen, doch er tauchte nicht auf, was Edward nur zu gut fande. Als sie wieder zuhause waren, sagte Edward:

"Gut das dieser Belacqua heute nicht da war."

"Warum hasst. du ihn eigentlich?"

"Warum? Weil er für nur das kleinste Stück Arbeit Anerkennung bekommt. Da sist doch bescheuert. Ausserdem ist der total arrogant!" Marisa kicherte. Ihr Mann führte sich auf wie ein Kindergartenkind.

"Möchetest du eine Tasse Tee?" fragte sie.

"Ja Bitte." Marisa lief in die Küche und seuftze. Immer war es "Ja Bitte." anstatt "Nein Danke, ich mache uns einen." Sie machte ihm einen Tee und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo sie dei Tasse Edward gab.

"Morgen ist eine Party im Royal Arctic Institut und Lord Asriel wird auch dort sein. Ich hoffe du wirst nicht mit ihm reden..."

"Gott, nein." entgegnete Marisa. Am nähsten Tag ging es dann zur Party. Marisa trug ein langes, schwarzes, trägerloses Kleid und dazu Diamanten Ohrringe. Edward kam herauf, stellte sich hinter sie, legte die Hände um ihre Hüften und sagte:

"Du siehst wunderschön aus." Er küsste sie den Hals entlang.

"Nicht jetzt Edward." flüsterte Marisa.

"Wie "Nicht jetzt"?" fragte er.

"Na, nicht vor der Party!"

"Na dann." grummelte er und ging hinaus.

"Männer." seuftze Marisa.

Sie liefen Hand in Hand in den großen Ballsaal wo sie von dem Gastgeber herzlichst Begrüßt wurden. Während Edward sich mit einigen Kollegen unterhielt, wurde Marisa von einem gutaussehenden Mann angesprochen. Er war groß, kräftig und hatte dunkelblonde Haare und blaue Augen.

"Guten Abend Miss.

"Guten Abend."

"Wenn ich mich mal vorstellen darf: Ich bin Lord Asriel Belacqua."

"Ich bin aber die können mich gerne Marisa nennen."

"Marisa." wiederholte Lord Asriel und hob ihre Hand an um sie zu küssen. Marisa schmeltze fast, allein schon wie er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, als wäre er etwas unglaublich kostabares.

"Wenn ich das sagen darf, sie sehen bezaubernd aus." Lord Asriel lächelte sie an.

"Danke." Marisa errötete leicht.

Sie hatte Edward zwar versprochen, nicht mit ihm zu reden, aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie quatschten ein bisschen über die Politik und dan kamen sie zu den Forschungen. Asrel erzählte ihr von seinen Forschungsreisen und seinen Entdeckungen, Marisa war begeistert von ihm und umso schwerer fiel ihr es, sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

"Wo ist den meine Mann hin? Ich gehe ihn besser mal suchen." sagte Marisa.

"Natürlich. Schönen Abend noch Marisa." Wieder küsste er ihre Hand und wieder sprach er ihren Namen so magisch aus. Sie machte sich auf die suche nah Eward und fan ihn bei einer Gruppe Männer. Jetzt musste sie mal wieder ihre typische Show abziehen, die perfekte,hübsche und liebende Frau spielen um die Edward alle beneideten. Sie ging zu ihm hin, schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte:

"Schatz, wo warst du denn? Ich hab' dich vermisst." Edward nahm sie in die Arme, was er sonst nie tut, wenn niemand zuschaut, und dürckte sie.

"Ich war hier und habe mit den Jungs gequatscht." Einer von Edwards Freunden sagte:

"Mann Edward, was hast du für ein Glück so eine tolle Frau zu haben."

"Ja, ich weiß Henry. Deshalb werde ich sie auch nie verlassen." schaute zu Edward hoch und er gab ihr einen Kuss. Das waren sie. Das perfekte Paar, aber nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Später an diesem Abend, genau genommen war es schon Nacht, stürmte Edward in das Zimmer herin und schrie:

"Was soll das denn?" Er schmiss Marisa ein Foto hin auf dem sie mit Lord Asriel zu sehen war. Beide lachten auf dem Bild vertraut und ihr war garnicht aufgefallen, wie nah sie beieinander gestanden hatten.

"Edward, lass es mich erklären! IDenk mal an die Vorteile, ich habe das nur für dich getan. Jeder mag Asriel und wenn du auch noch eine gute Beziehung zu ihm hättest, dann wäre alles perfekt und ich habe damit den Grundstein gelegt!"

"Nein, hast du nicht!" schrie er. "Du hast mich blamiert!"

"Blamiert? So ist das also. Asriel ist respektabler als du, von ihm könntest du dir noch einiges abschauen! Ich habe überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht!"

"Ach Quatsch! Doch machst doch dauernd etws falsch!" Marisa war kurz davor auszurasten, doch sie beherrschte sich. Sie stand auf, ging hinter Edward, platzierte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern und massierte ihn.

"Schatz, tief in dir drin weisst du, das es heute Nacht keinen Sex gibt, wenn du so mit mir redest." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Da regte er sich ab, wie es fast jeder Mann tun würde.

"Ich weiß, Marisa." Sie lächelte ihn an und zog ih auf das Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen sagte Edward:

"Ich muss für sechs Monate in den Norden. Ich erwarte dass du mich vom Flugplatz abholst, wenn ich wieder da bin." Draussen standen schon die gepackten Koffer und Marisa war froh, das er schon wieder wegmusste.

"Natürlich Edward." Er ging zur Tür hinaus und verschwand. Doch schon bald war Edwrds Abreise vergessen, denn Lord Asriel hatte angerufen und die zu einem Bankett eingeladen. Natürlich kam Marisa, wie konnte sie nein sagen? Sie zog sich ein langes, goldenes Kleid and und der goldene Affe hängte ihr ihre Lieblingsperlenkette um den Hals. Sie schritt den Gang entlang und sah schon bald Lord Asriel. Ihr Herz schlug höher.

"Hallo Marisa. Schön das du gekommen bist, wo ist denn Edward?"

"Hallo Asriel. Er ist für sechs Monate in deen Norden gefahren."

"Oh. Dann sind sie also alleine hier?"

"Ich fürchte ja." schertzte sie.

"Naja, jetzte nicht mehr. Ich biete mich als ihre Begleitung an."

"Das ist aber sehr nett von ihnen, danke." Sie lächelte ihn an und beide nahmen an einem großen, runden Tisch platz. Der Tisch war mit silber gedeckt und in den Gläsern war der feinste Champanger den es zu kaufen gab. Nach dem Essen wurde getantz.

"Mrrrgg..." räusperte sich Lord Asriel und Marisa schaute ihn an.

"Darf ich die Lady zu einem Tanz verführen?"

"Natürlich." antwortete Marisa und beide gingen zur Tanzfläche. Er platzierte siene Hand an ihrer Hüfte und sie ihre an seine Schulter. Ihre andere Hand legte sie in seine und sie fingen an, im Takt des Walzers zu tanzen. Als die Musik langsamer wurde, legte Marisa ihren Kopf auf Lord Asriel Brust und seuftze kaum hörbar. Doch Asriel schien etwas vernommen zu haben. Er lotste sie von der Tanzfläche hinaus in den Garten und fragte sie:

"Warum tust du dir das an, Marisa?"

"Was antun?"

"Das mit Edward? Komm schon, du liebst ihn nicht!"

"Das geht dich nicht an." Sie versuchte wegzulaufen doch Lord Asriel schnappte nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie zurück.

"Doch, es geht mich etwas an, weil ich mich um dich Sorge. Seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, machst du mich verrückt. Ich kann nicht gehen ohne zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht!" Das war's für Marisa. Noch nie hat ein Mann soetwas zu ihr gesagt. Sie fühle sich plötzlich so besonderst. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben.

"Du willst wissen, warum ich das tue?" fragte sie. Asriel nickte.

"Er hat Macht! Das ist alles, was ich immer wollte, frag mich nicht warum."

"Aha. Aber du hast es nicht nötig dich zu verkommen zu lassen. Gerade eine so schöne Frau wie du könnte das alleine. Du verdiest einen Mann, der dich liebt." Liebe. Das war es, an das Marisa nicht glaubte. Doch sie wusste nicht, das sie sich genau in diesen Momenten verliebte, ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

"Was? So einen Mann wie Lord Boreal etwa?" Lord Asriel lachte.

"Nein Marisa, jemand besseren." Er platzierte seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn, hob es and und küsste sie. Marisa war starr vor schreck erwiederte aber den Kuss. Was folgte war eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft wie Marisa sie mit Edward nie erlebt hatte, eine ganze Affäre und ein Kind! Ein Kind geboren in Sünde und Schande,ein Kind zweier mächtiger Personen.


End file.
